The present invention relates to x-ray sources, and in particular to an X-ray source such as an X-ray tube that includes feedback stabilization, and more particularly X-ray feedback.
As shown in FIG. 1, conventional X-ray tubes employ feedback stabilization of the electron beam current in an attempt to realize stable tube operation. In that case, the anode current is input to a feedback loop to control the emission current from the filament or other electron emitter.
A problem with such a prior art system is that even in steady state it results in a fluctuating X-ray output. Therefore, there is a need for an X-ray source that operates in a closed loop manner to increase the steady state stability of the X-ray output.